Octascratch Stories
by xBaltoDork
Summary: Just little dribbles of one of my favorite pairings, Octavia x Vinyl Scratch. Feel free to leave suggestions, as I'm willing to explore many themes.


Vinyl Scratch sighed as she walked into her and her marefriend's house, her red eyes incredibly red due to being bloodshot out of tiredness. The unicorn had been DJing that night, and she had been there later than she thought.

The white mare sighed, assuming Octavia would be sound asleep in bed. The DJ trotted quietly through the living room, but backed up before reaching their bedroom. She heard a soft mumble and saw the gray earth pony herself curled up on the couch, talking in her sleep very softly.

Vinyl looked over at her with a subtle smile, getting a fuzzy feeling inside of her at how damn cute Octavia could be.

The white pony quickly walked into their bedroom and levitated a soft throw blanket, carrying it back into the living room.

As she walked over to the couch, her ears pricked up a bit as she heard Octavia mumbling softly. _"Vinyl.. I-I.." _Octavia let out a small yawn. _"love you.."_

Vinyl sighed softly and watched her breathe slowly. The only explanation for why her marefriend would be up this early in the morning sleeping on the couch was probably that she had been waiting for her as usual.

"I should've called.." Vinyl mumbled, shaking her head as she set the blanket down for a moment, taking in the sight. The gray mare's lovely black mane was a mess, hanging down in front of her shoulders as her legs hung off the couch. The fancy collar around her neck was falling off. Even then, she looked as graceful as always.

Vinyl sighed as she gently ran her hoof through Octavia's mane, and than she started stroking her marefriend's arm. She shook her head out of her thoughts as she levitated the blanket on top of her, and tucked her in neatly.

The DJ knew she would risk waking her up, but she looked at her marefriend's cute face and kept biting her lip. Vinyl shrugged a bit to herself as she leaned forward and kissed her, as passionate as she possibly could without definitely waking her up.

She pulled away with a soft smile, happy to get the kiss. The normal taste of Octavia's lips lingered on her's, and she sighed and started to head down towards her bed.

"Well surely you aren't going to kiss me and leave me." A sleepy voice called after her, and Vinyl blushed a deep red.

"Uh.. morning Tavi!" She grinned sheepishly.

Octavia smiled softly and motioned slowly with her hoof for her to come over with a large yawn. "Where were you? I was worried sick and I passed out waiting for you."

Vinyl sighed as she walked over to her. "Sorry Octavia, I was held back.. the other DJ didn't make it."

The gray earth pony sighed. "Well I'm just glad you're home.." She scooted over on the couch. "Come on."

Vinyl smiled and climbed onto the couch, her bones felt relieved to be able to lie down. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply. The unicorn felt a gentle hoof pull a blanket over her and rub her back.

"You look exhausted.." Octavia lied her head next to Vinyl's, and Vinyl simply nodded and opened her red eyes, which would always fail to hide her affection when looking into Octavia's graceful purple eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful." Vinyl said on impact, tucking her mane behind her head slowly. She smirked subtly as she felt Octavia almost shiver at the warm touch of her hoof.

"Vinyl, they're nothing special." Octavia rolled those purple eyes, and than looked back into Vinyl's. "Your's truly are breath taking."

Vinyl thought for a moment.

When she looked into the mirror she saw rebellious, careless eyes.

But as she stared into Octavia's eyes, she saw a caring, beautiful soul.

"If you think so Octy, I'll take your word on it." She chuckled as she moved in closer to her marefriend, and than wrapped her hooves around her waist.

Octavia let out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes again. "You're always so charming Vinyl. I'm lucky to have you."

"Funny, I could say the same for you. Although, I'm sure you get that a lot more than me."

Vinyl stroked her mane on impact, and Octavia chuckled. "Vinyl, will I ever be able to sleep?"

"Well maybe if you take some Advil... wait huh? Oh!" She stopped stroking her mane. "Sorry, I just kinda, did that.."

Octavia grinned. "You're always touchy feely Vinyl, you're so goofy about it too."

Vinyl shrugged. "You just do that to me."

Octavia sighed and Vinyl noticed her starting to fall asleep. Vinyl's eyelids drifted heavily over her red eyes as she curled up with her marefriend on the couch, knowing there's nowhere else she'd rather be. She'd always be content with this classy mare. They were surely an unlikely pair but, she loved her.


End file.
